Memory and cognition are studied in experiments focusing on representational knowledge, working memory, priming, procedural learning, number processing and calculation, autobiographical memory, visual attention, naming, and categorization. Normal subjects and patients with progressive dementia, focal lesions, and psychiatric disorders are studied. New studies focusing on the composition of mental structures in the frontal lobes have just begun.